custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nomanis
Nomanis is a De-Matoran from the Southern Islands within the Great Spirit Robot, who acquired exceptional powers after coming into contact with Energized Protodermis. History Nomanis, like any other Matoran, was created by the Great Beings and helped to build the Matoran Universe. After its completion, he was placed to live in a small, isolated De-Matoran village on one of the Southern Islands. He lived there peacefully for 1000 years. Unbeknownst to anyone, the island his village was on contained an underground lake full of Energized Protodermis, located directly under the village's Toa Suva (not that the village had any Toa, whom the villagers considered to noisy). One night, Nomanis was walking past the Suva when he saw the Red Star in the sky. Skeptically, he wished upon the star for an adventure to be had. Suddenly, the ground collapsed underneath him, and he fell into the lake of Energized Protodermis. When the other Matoran, alerted by the crash, came to help, they were shocked to find that he had not been changed in the slightest. Nomanis himself was the most surprised. Later that night, Nomanis's house was invaded by a vicious Rahi beast. As Nomanis tried to protect himself, his noble Hau began to glow, and he found that he could actually use the mask's shielding power. The Rahi couldn't attack him through the shield, and, sensing the huge power Nomanis now controlled, fled. Being exposed to the Energized Protodermis had given Nomanis the ability to use Kanohi masks. Over the next few days, Nomanis experimented in secret with a stash of discarded masks, including a Kanohi Kiril, Rau, Pakari, and a rare noble Vahi. He found out that his powers weren't limited to his current mask - he could also automatically use the powers of any mask he had ever worn. Realizing his wish of adventure had been granted, he constructed a small boat and left his island to seek his fortune. His powers attracted the attention of the Great Beings, who sent one of their own to keep an eye on him. This Great Spirit sent favorable winds to guide his boat, and in due time, he stumbled across the realm of Artahka. The Matoran who lived there brought Nomanis to see Artahka himself. Artahka sensed the power emanating from him, and was intrigued. After demonstrating his powers, Artahka agreed to give him all the masks he had, since Artahka wanted to see how far Nomanis's power could go. After donning and using every mask on the island, even Artahka's own Mask of Creation, Artahka was convinced that Nomanis was destined for something on a colossal scale. He gave Nomanis a better boat and two Surf Blades, and sent him southward. Out in the open sea, he spotted a mask floating in the waves. This mask was the Mask of Reality, which Inwirn had recently lost. Curious, he tried it on, and immediately realized the mask's potential uses. He deemed it too dangerous to use, and smashed it using the power of the Pakari. However, he had already donned the mask, and he still contained the mask's power within himself. He is the only one able to use the power to this day. Nomanis sailed south, past the Southern Islands, until he reached the end of the Matoran Universe. He found a small door there, and exited the Great Spirit Robot onto Bara Magna, to where Teridax had moved the robot only days before. He immediately encountered a swarm of Vorox and Zesk, which he defeated easily, and found their now-empty nest, a cave. However, there he encountered Malus, whom he grappled with, and defeated. Malus agreed to take Nomanis to the Robot out of fear. Nomanis witnessed Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, and the reformation of Spherus Magna, and was noticed by Toa Hagah Gaaki's Mask of Clairvoyance. He demonstrated his powers for the Toa, and they all agreed he would make a great Toa, but when they tried to make him a Toa using Toa Stones, nothing happened. The Turaga reasoned that Nomanis's exposure to Energized Protodermis had rendered his current form permanent, but Nomanis didn't mind. He agreed to work alongside the Toa from then on. Nomanis is currently searching for the missing Toa Mahri. Appearance Nomanis is a small De-Matoran. He currently wears his original noble Kanohi Hau, but has worn a great number of masks in the past. He carries twin Surf Blades, capable of fusing together, forming a surfboard or flightboard. Powers Nomanis can call upon the powers of any Kanohi he has ever used or worn. This makes him exponentially more powerful with every Kanohi he wears. Some of the Kanohi he has worn are: *Noble Hau *Pakari *Rau *Noble Vahi *Kiril *Kakama *Miru *Kaukau *Many Kanohi from Artahka, including an inferior copy of the Avohkii *Mask of Creation *Mask of Reality Category:De-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Sonics